


When you don't believe in Santa Claus

by Novo



Category: Santa Claus - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Family, Poetry, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novo/pseuds/Novo
Summary: "And no one ever said thank youThey never praised you for years of never tellingThey thought it was your duty"





	

hen you don't believe in Santa Claus  
Every adult views you as a threat  
A grenade whose pin has already been pulled.  
They warn you "don't tell our children"  
And they warn you again  
And again  
And again.  
But your parents had already told you that.  
When the children around you were having their heads filled  
With Images of a man in red suit  
And a sleigh flown by reindeer  
Your parents were telling you that it was a secret  
A secret you mustn't tell even your best friend.  
Their parents would tell them in time.  
And you kept your secret.  
You kept it well.  
Even when people asked you  
You said you believed.  
Because you knew that they'd say you were wrong  
Relentlessly.  
And when Santa was mentioned at Christmas  
You always knew not to join in.  
Every adult in the room was on red alert  
Waiting for you to say the wrong thing.  
Not knowing every reindeer's name seemed like a personal attack  
And every comment was met with a glare.  
Not from your own parents  
They knew you understood  
It was from your grandparents  
Your aunts  
Your uncles  
They saw you as a threat  
A time bomb  
Tick  
Tick  
Ticking  
Until you ruined the secret  
But you never did  
Even when all your cousins were grown up  
Even when everyone you knew stopped believing in Santa  
You never told a soul that you didn't believe  
That he wasn't real.  
And no one ever said thank you  
They never praised you for years of never telling  
They thought it was your duty  
They burdened you from the time you started school  
With a secret you couldn't tell  
And your only reward  
Was the knowledge that you always knew the truth.


End file.
